linuxfandomcom-20200213-history
Linux-wiki:Administrators and moderators
There are six kinds of users with additional powers on Nukapedia - patrollers, chat moderators, moderators, discussion moderators, administrators and bureaucrats. * Chat moderators have the power to ban users from . * Patrollers have the power to roll back edits with just one click and mark edits as patrolled. * Discussion moderators have the power to remove posts on the discussions board. Some also have chat moderation duties, and patroller duties. * Moderators have the power to roll back edits with just one click, ban users from chat and mark edits as patrolled. * Administrators have the power to - in addition to the powers of a moderator - delete pages, protect pages and ban users from the wiki. * Bureaucrats differ from regular administrators in that bureaucrats can give and revoke other people's administrative powers. For details, please see . Users with special user rights User rights requests For you to become an administrator, moderator, chat moderator or patroller, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Please note that the additional user rights are not a reward for good contributions nor a promotion to have more authority than other users. Simply put, a special rights user is a user who is being trusted with access to certain technical features to aid in article or community maintenance. Not everybody who meets the requirements will automatically become a special rights user, they are appointed on a per-need basis. Requirements The minimum requirements for becoming a chat moderator are: *You've made at least 100 edits, and at least 50 of these must be in the article, category, module or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count for these set 50). *You have been endorsed by at least one active administrator, moderator or chat moderator (see Making the request below). * You have been continuously active at this wiki, and in this wiki’s chat, for at least two months. * You have not been site-blocked or chat-banned for a period of at least three months. * If you have been previously appointed patroller, you have held patroller rights for a minimum of two months. To be given the Discussion Moderator tool-set for use on the discussion forums, a user must meet the following requirements. * Be active on the Discussion Boards for a period of at least 2 months * Have an endorsement from an active Discussion Moderator, Administrator, or Bureaucrat confirming that the user is a regular user of the boards, and has a record of good behavior. *. Any ban blocks the user from applying for this role for a period of 3 months following the end of the ban. * If you have been appointed to another position previously, you must have held it for at least 2 months The minimum requirements for becoming a patroller are: * You've made at least 250 edits in the article, category, module or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). * You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least one month. * If you have been previously elected Chat Moderator, you have held the position of Chat Moderator for a minimum of two months. The minimum requirements for becoming a moderator are: * Currently hold the position of "patroller" OR currently hold the position of "chat moderator." Users that have successfully gained both "patroller" and "chat moderator" rights will have the combined title of "moderator." The minimum requirements for becoming an administrator are: * You have made at least 1000 edits in the article, category, module or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). * You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least three months. * You have not made a failed administrator request in the past two months. This does not include requests which were closed because you did not meet the formal requirements. * You have held the position of patroller, or combined position of patroller/moderator, for a minimum of two months. * You have not been site-blocked or chat-banned for a period of at least three months. Making the request If you meet the requirements above and want to become an administrator, moderator or chat moderator, then you need to start a thread in Wiki proposals and applications titled Chat Moderator Request – username or Admin-ship Request - username. In this thread, you should describe why you would like to become a moderator or admin and what your major contributions have been thus far. For the position of chat moderator, you also need – in addition to the edit and activity requirement – an endorsement from an active administrator, chat moderator, or moderator. This is as simple as having one of the aforementioned users openly supported your prospect of applying and signing your application when it’s posted on the forum. An unsigned application for chat moderator will not be passed. When your application has been posted, Linux Wiki's community will be able to discuss whether or not you should be made moderator or admin over a time-span of at least one week (or more in case of controversy). All users who take part in any formal wiki vote are encouraged to post an at-least-basic rationale explaining why their vote was cast the way it is. In addition, administrators reserve the right to require voters' rationales for voting on certain polls, if and only if they feel a necessity. The final decision will be up to the bureaucrat(s) after the community has had its say. In difference to the other posts, patroller rights need no community vote. If you wish to apply for patroller, and you meet the requirements, just write an application and leave it on a bureaucrat's talk page. They will then decide whether you have earned patroller rights or not. Bureaucrats are also allowed to give out patroller rights based on their own judgement and without users having to ask for them. Voting Requirements for those wishing to vote for the request are that they must have a registered account, and have made at least one edit prior to the start of the vote. Category:Policies and Guidelines